This invention relates to a unique automated method of covering shoe heels, particular women's high heels, and to a machine for applying a cloth or leather cover to a heel.
Traditionally, heels are covered in a manual operation, often involving as many as ten to twelve people per line. There are three essential components in a heel covering process, each involving several individual steps.
As a preliminary to the whole operation, the cover, usually of cloth or leather, and the heel, generally plastic, are both covered with contact cement and allowed to dry.
A typical manual operation for covering heels is as follows: